


If I Was Your Woman

by Tony



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Feminization, M/M, One Shot, womb-envy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony/pseuds/Tony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe recently admitted in an interview that he had "womb-envy." Tom finds out and reams Joe about it in more than one way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Was Your Woman

**Author's Note:**

> There was a big fight among A/E shippers day before yesterday that involved people tagging their hate and harassing Joe/Tom shippers. Instead of being deterred from the ship, I took the opportunity to further embrace it. This was the result. Please note that yes, although I completely ignored Charlotte's existence in this fic, it was only for the sake of the fic that I did so, and I in no way meant any ill will towards her. She's a babe and even though I greatly enjoy fantasizing about Tom and Joe being secret lovers, I also have a firm grip on the fact that it is /only/ just a fantasy :) 
> 
> Written for Pjo over on tumblr (and a little for myself as well), this fic involves HEAVY feminization of Joe, and constant reference to his ass as a pussy/cunt. If that's not your bag, pass this one up. 
> 
> Also, Carol is the pitmix that Tom has recently been taking care of. Her nickname is "Cass". 
> 
> unbeta'd, so if there's any glaring errors, feel free to point them out.

The sound of the overhead fan was the only thing louder than the sizzling of bacon on the stove, eggs in a pan on the adjacent burner bubbling to perfection. A white cloth apron hung at Joe’s hips, stained with grease and tinged splotchy red in one spot from where he’d cut his finger cooking the other evening. His hair was slicked back as usual, cropped to keep out of his face, dark brown specks on his lips that he licks away eventually, stuffing another piece of bacon into his mouth.

Joe hadn’t had the time to make a real breakfast for himself in ages, what with touring Don Jon around, meeting with producers, and tallying the sales for the new Tiny Book of Tiny Stories. His plate was just so full he’d had no time for himself. He hummed along to the tune in his head, something new he’d been writing but hadn’t quite been able to pen onto paper yet. His hips swayed with the half-formed beat as he plated the eggs and stepped away from the stove momentarily to stuff the toaster full of bread.

A cold, blunt pressure at the back of his knee had him turning, grinning down at the pretty brown pit licking its chops expectantly. He looked from her to Tom, who was still in pajama bottoms looking tired and incredibly fucking hot as he leaned heavily on the kitchen table, scrolling through his phone. Tom had just gotten in last night, and had brought his new friend along, to which Joe had smiled uncomfortably and moved aside as Cass trotted in the door and began sniffing everything in sight, including his crotch.

Tom had laughed and batted her away. “That’s mine, girl. Let me get my chance first.”

And Joe couldn’t argue with that, groaning in appreciation as he was groped and manhandled, kissed passionately and hugged so tightly he couldn’t breathe.

His first day to himself in over a month and really, Joe couldn’t say no to sharing it with Tom and Carol.

Joe passed the dog a piece of bacon and then turned back to the stove, flipping the bacon. “So did you have anything planned today? I kind of want to be lazy,” he asked Tom, frowning as a speck of grease landed on his wrist.

Instead of answering, Tom asked a question in return: “So what’s this bollocks about ‘womb-envy’? Does it mean you want a vagina or something?”

A hot flush spread across Joe’s cheeks as he turned and stared. Tom had his phone in his hand, and from this distance he could see some sort of news article on the screen. Obviously his recent interview. He looked at Tom, who smiled expectantly, and then turned away. “Nothing, it’s stupid. I just meant I envy women. You know, their strength and… stuff.”

It was a pathetic hedge, and Joe wouldn’t have bothered if it were anyone other than Tom. Tom liked to be a pervert about some things, he’d come to find out.

“Joseph Gordon-Levitt, are you lying to your secret lover? After I came all this way to spend time with you?” Tom chided, pushing his seat out and sliding up to Joe, chest to back. “What does it mean, pet? I can only imagine, with you here in your little apron, cooking breakfast for me, always putting my needs before yours even when you’re exhausted… Do you have a complex or something? Do you like being the woman in the relationship? This doesn’t have anything to do with why you’ve been on so much muscle recently, does it?”

Joe’s mouth was a steel trap, even as big hands rubbed over his hips, up his sides, a sweet mouth kissing the back of his ear. In the months since he and Tom had last seen each other, a lot of things had happened. Their relationship was an open one, they were allowed to fuck whoever they wanted, and one of the recent men Joe had been seeing on the side had made him feel inadequate in his masculinity. That and all the God damned articles calling him “Boy Wonder”, like he was still some kid and not a man- a seasoned actor over 30 who knew the acting game inside and out, had his own company, a strong following of viewers on YouTube, and-

“Stop it. I can hear you thinking.”

The stiffness melted from Joe’s shoulders and he turned the stove off, slid the pan onto an unused stove eye. He turned in Tom’s big arms, arms that didn’t quite dwarf him like they had in the past, and he let his cheek rest against the other man’s shoulder. “Sorry. I’ve had a lot on my mind recently. We can talk about it later if you want, but… I want to relax now. Alright?”

Tom lifted Joseph’s chin and smiled affectionately. “Don’t apologize. There’s no need,” he declared, and then they were kissing, and Joe was sighing into the mouth pressed to his, moaning as Tom sucked on his tongue, licked deep into his mouth. Tom’s kisses were always invasive, deep, messy. He kissed like no one else Joe had ever met. His fingers dug into hard muscle, tattooed skin, and when one of Tom’s big hands slipped down to squeeze Joe’s ass, the younger man growled playfully.

“The food is going to go cold Tom, we can- we can do this later,” Joe pointed out, blushing harder as Cass stared up at him from behind Tom’s legs. He mentally shooed her away and she just sat there, curiously wagging her tail.

Tom snorted. “I’ll order take-out.”

Joe huffed. “At 9 in the morning!?”

“I haven’t fucked you in months, just let me have this moment.”

“We fucked last night! _And_ this morning!”

Tom didn’t reply, and Joe tried to squirm away, a last ditch effort to save his dignity (and his sore ass). Turned back to the counter, Joe ripped a paper towel from the roll and was about to take the dishes to the table when he felt the bow at the back of waist undone, his apron dropping to the floor to pool at his feet. _Shit_. He could never turn Tom down when he was horny, and _fuck_ he’s been so lonely lately, none of his sex buddies over the past few months able to fill the void that Tom left every time they separated.

“Tom, _please_!” Joe whispered, and his heart was nowhere near in the plea, knuckles white on the marble countertop as Tom slid to the floor behind him, buried his face in the cleft of Joe’s ass and growling like a dog. No one could ever make him this hot, already sweaty and bend over the counter on his elbows. “Fucking animal,” he hissed when Tom’s hand reached underneath and around to grope at Joe’s erection.

“Oh darling, you don’t know the half of it,” was Tom’s reply as he ripped Joseph’s zipper open and tugged his pants down to his ankles.  “Gonna make your pussy wet for me before I fuck you, loosen you up proper.”

Joe felt his face heat and he pushed the dishes out of the way, barely registering as Cass took that opportunity to snatch the food from them, lapping up eggs and bacon while Tom spread Joe open and laved a hot, wet tongue over his hole. No matter the dominant attitude Joe affected, no matter the muscle he put on, Joe would always turn to putty when up against Tom’s forward lusty nature. He was Tom’s woman, Tom’s plaything, Tom’s bitch as he gasped and whimpered at the tongue licking up into him.

“You’re so wet for me baby, you’re dripping,” Tom breathed, voice deep and dark, barely his own. His fingers went to Joe’s entrance, slipped in, circled, stretched, removed themselves to make room for Tom’s invasive tongue once again.

Joe clenched his eyes shut and let his forehead hit the counter. All the breath rushed out of him and his knees almost buckled when Tom pressed his thumb to the soft spot between his ass and his balls, rubbing gently as he worked his tongue in and out of Joe’s body hungrily. Luckily Joe had showered thoroughly this morning. He gasped and wriggled, curled his toes as Tom licked as deep into him as possible, three days’ worth of stubble rubbing Joe’s sensitive skin raw.

“S-Stop, stop, Tom!” Joe wheezed, knees shaking too much, threatening to send him crashing to the floor. Luckily, Tom listened, and Joe already missed the tongue in his ass, wanted it back, but was too proud to say it. “Tom, Jesus Christ, you can’t just- What are you-“

Tom was spitting into his hand, had pushed down his pajama pants to free his erection, and was pushing Joe further down against the counter, pressing him as flat as possible. “I’m fucking you baby, what the fuck d’you _think_ I’m doing back here?”

The fat head of Tom’s cock bumped against Joe’s entrance he gasped, standing up straight and throwing a hand back to stop him. “A-A condom, Jesus, Tom!”

Pouting ridiculously, Tom lessened his grip on Joe’s hips. “You aren’t clean?”

Flushing hotly with annoyance, Joe spat, “Fuck you, of course I am, but you-“

“Haven’t fucked since I last saw you, Joseph.”

Joe stared for a moment, suddenly feeling flustered and embarrassed and turned away, elbows back on the marble countertop. It had been months since they’d seen each other and Joe had been fucking on the side, fucking more than one person, had even forgotten a lot of their names at this point, and just the idea that Tom had abstained from sex for that long—Joe knew Tom wouldn’t lie about this. But he didn’t dwell on it, couldn’t do so, not as a hard hand went to his back and a thick, uncut prick pushed into him with a deep growl from its owner.

“This is for you Joe, this is only for you. I’m gonna fucking breed you so hard you’re gonna be pregnant with it, fill your pussy so full of my cum you’ll be dripping for days,” Tom threatened, promised, sheathing himself inside of Joe’s ass. “You’re so tight. I’ll make you wet by the time I’m done with you.”

Body trembling, Joe could only listen and nod mechanically, brain full of fuzz and thoughts concentrated on pushing away the pain, focusing on the pleasure. They hadn’t used enough lube, spit wasn’t nearly good enough to slick the way, but they were playing, he in the role of the woman and Tom in the role of the dominant male claiming his prize. Joe couldn’t break his role. He was getting too much pleasure out of it if he were to be honest with himself.

Tom’s cock felt so huge in him, filling him up, plunging in and out as his tongue had, fucking him so good exactly as promised. Joe’s legs ached, his hips ached where thick fingers dug into them, his cheek ached from the cold of the marble underneath it. He was moaning, whimpering, could feel the sounds pouring from his throat and when he tried to reach a hand between his legs to jerk off, Tom stopped him. “Don’t think so babe, I didn’t say you could do that.”

“Fuck off!” Joe quipped, hissing over his shoulder.

Suddenly Joe was gathered up and they were brought to the floor, the strain in his calves transferred to his knees as they ground into the linoleum while he was brutally fucked into the floor. Joe keened at the new angle, his toes curling in his socks, and when a long wet tongue began to lick him in the face he batted the dog away, embarrassed at the audience but unable to voice his want to move to the bedroom. His palms were flat on the floor, elbows and ass in the air, eyes rolled back in his head as Tom growled the filthiest string of dirty words possible.

“You like being fucked like a bitch? You like my dick in your cunt, Joseph? ‘Course you do, you like anything in your pussy, don’t you. My tongue, my fingers, my prick, anything. Fucking proper slut you are, look at you, want me to fucking fill you up to the brim don’t you, fucking breed your cunt ‘til next Tuesday, eh?”

This isn’t something Joe would ever find sexy with anyone else, he’d punch another man for saying those things to him, especially with the muscle he’d put on as of late. The audacity of Tom to do so was angering but also so very arousing to Joe, endlessly erotic in the objectification of it all. Tom was so big, his muscles were huge, bigger than Joe’s could ever get, his neck was a bulldog’s, fingers thick as well as his thighs, and to be Tom’s bitch, to be reduced to Tom’s hole, it was more than enough to drive Joe to the edge of climax. The idea that Tom was breeding him, the fucking idea of being fucked so hard by Tom that he’d be impregnated was so oddly erotic to Joe, he half sobbed with the need for it, the need to be Tom’s toy, Tom’s cunt of a plaything. If Tom wanted Joe to be his woman, Joe wouldn’t- couldn’t- say no.

Gasping and keening in turns, Joe suddenly felt a hand at the back of his neck, holding him down as Tom’s thrusts faltered, a feral growl escaping the other man’s mouth as he came, cock twitching as it unloaded inside of Joseph with shallow, jagged thrusts. Joe’s back muscles were taught, knuckles white, cock leaking and straining between his thighs, a hiss in the back of his throat as he begged, “Don’t stop you fucking asshole, don’t fucking stop!”

Tom barked a laugh and finally, _oh Jesus, finally!_ snaked a hand around Joe’s waist to his front, grabbed hold of his erection and began to jerk him off as Tom continued to thrust teasingly. “So fucking wet, I told you didn’t I? All this pussy juice, you’re making a mess of the floor, darling.”

Joe buried his face in his arms and sucked in a sharp breath as Tom dipped his thumb in the slit of Joe’s cock, smearing the precum everywhere and then rubbing at the sensitive spot under his head. It only took a couple of strokes and the feeling of Tom’s cum dribbling between his thighs to have him cumming, his orgasm sending his body into silent tremors.

When the ringing in Joe’s ears finally stopped, he felt Tom pull out and he lay there, still on all fours, unable to even slump down on account of his body being completely stiff. He felt Tom’s hands kneading at the globes of his ass, and the only protest he could work up was an annoyed groan.

“You little tart, I’ve fucked you wide open. Look at you, making a mess,” observed Tom with a bite to his words, playful and dirty. He rubbed a thumb against Joe’s stretched entrance, made a pleased noise, and then stood, picking Joseph up bridal style. Joe didn’t fight it as he was carried to the bedroom and gently laid on the mattress.

Completely fucked out and in serious need of a nap, Joe sighed and curled up with a pillow as Tom went to the bathroom and fetched a warm washcloth, then came back to gingerly clean the smaller man up. Carol had followed them, jumped up on the bed and sat at the foot, watching the two men. Joe sighed and let himself be covered up when he was wiped clean, smiled when Tom joined him on the bed and laid with his head on Joe’s stomach.

They were silent for a moment, before Tom finally spoke up and said with frightening seriousness, “I’ll quit the life of a movie star and we’ll buy our own flat, you and me. We’ll raise the kid together. Tom Jr. if it’s a boy, Josephine if it’s a girl.”

Joe stared at Tom and then scoffed, rolling over to hide his blood-red face. “Fuck off about that, will you?”

Tom laughed and curled up with the slighter man, spooning him closely. “You’d be a beautiful mother, did you know that?”

“Oh my God, you are never going to let me live this down, are you?”

“Nope.”

“I don’t know why I love you,” Joe said jokingly, and then realized that maybe saying the L word had been a bit much. The silence that followed made him regret his words and he burned with embarrassment, wishing he could take them back. They’d never said it before, that they loved each other. Love wasn’t something that fit into their schedule, their lives, there was no room for it.

Tom kissed the back of Joe’s neck after a few moments, slipping his arm over Joe’s waist and letting it settle on his firm stomach. “I’ll order take-out and then maybe I can try and give you a few reasons while we spend the day being lazy together.”

The tension immediately seeped from Joe’s shoulders, but his face remained red, his heart still hammering in his chest. He nodded, and it was left at that.

The boundaries of their relationship were very blurred, but as long as Tom continued to be in Joe’s life, Joe could be happy.

And even if Joe _didn’t_ have a womb, there was always adoption, right?


End file.
